How to Rock Crack Pairings
by Izout
Summary: A collection of one-shots featuring pairings nobody would have thought about.
1. Kevin and Molly

How to Rock Crack Pairings

Kevin/Molly

Disclaimer: How to Rock is the property of Nickelodeon and I make no claims to own it.

A/N: Judging by the amount and romance and drama and angst, this section could use some humor to lighten it up a bit, so let's start this off with two of the (at this time) neglected characters in this section: Kevin and Molly!

"Ugh, where is she?" Muttered an annoyed Molly was she was sitting at a table at Danny Mango's waiting on her fellow Perf Grace to they could do their favorite pastime: Shop and Pose. Molly checked the time on her phone again and started tapping her foot furiously. "If she's late…" Molly muttered to herself.

"Hello there." Came a voice which startled Molly. She quickly turned her head and frown in annoyance when she saw who the voice belong to.

Kevin Reed.

"What do you want Kevin?" Molly asked him while scowling; she wasn't in the mood to deal with any of Kacey Simon's dorko band mates. Kevin just took a seat next to her and explain to her.

"Oh, I was just coming here to meet up with Stevie and I saw you, here so I thought I stop to say 'Hi' and give you something." Kevin told her as he stuck his hand into his pocket to fish something out.

"Whatever you have, keep it; I have things to do then to hang out with some nerd." Molly told as she looked away from Kevin and looked around for Grace. _Where is she?_

"Geez woman, I haven't had a woman give me the cold shoulder this cold since Esme the Witch wouldn't give me the jewel of Bruuchie when I last played _Delta Quest: Back to the Frollo_." Kevin described at her with a Shock expression on his face. Molly just rolled her eyes at his geek reference. "I just wanted to give you this." Kevin then pulled his hand out of his pocket and dropped something on the table.

Molly merely looked down to scoff at what he had just to spite him when she saw what he dropped and carefully picked it up.

"Is this… a locket?" Molly asked him as she examined it. Kevin just smiled a bit.

"Yeah," Kevin explained to her. "I got it from the Gumball Machine down the hall." Molly just made a "Duh" head motion after seeing it was made of cheap plastic, painted with metallic paint, and had a small plastic gem embedded in the middle.

"But why give this to me?" Molly asked him suspiciously. She knew he had a bit of a habit of trying to be a flirt.

"Oh, I just wanted to give you something special for your birthday." Kevin explained as he seeped his fingers. Molly just raised an eyebrow.

"Birthday? It's not my-" Molly started until her eyes popped and she went to check her phone to check the date. "OMG, it is my Birthday!" Molly exclaimed as she look up right back at Kevin. How could she forget her own birthday?

"Yeah, but since you don't want it…" Kevin trailed off as he went to reach for the locket. Molly then held it close to her.

"No! Don't take it! Just…thanks." Molly thanked him as smiling at bit. The corners of Kevin's mouth just moved up a bit in a smile.

"No problem. See ya." Kevin told her as he started to get up. As he was getting up, Molly's phone started to chirped, signaling she had receive a text. She went to check her phone and saw she had received a text from Grace.

_Srry, cant cum, i have something 2 do._

_- Grace._

As Kevin started to walk away, Molly called out to him.

"Hey Kevin," Kevin then turned his head. "I was wondering… would you like to shop and pose with me?" Kevin was shocked.

"Really?" He asked her surprise.

"Yeah, I can see you could use some new clothes." Molly told him, and then giggled as he looked down at himself and frown. "But, try to keep your distance. I don't want any of the other Perfs to think we're buddy-buddy." She explained to him. Kevin merely sighed and said.

"Okay."

"Good." Molly replied as she put the locket around her neck and walked out of Danny Mango's with Kevin.


	2. Andy and Justin Cole

How to Rock Crack Pairings

Andy/Justin Cole

Disclaimer: How to Rock is the property of Nickelodeon and I make no claims to own it.

Andy Bartlett was walking through the cafeteria to get a seat so he could eat his lunch. His mother had made his favorite: A salami sandwich with ketchup, baby carrots, and grape juice. As he was nearing a table, he heard a voice that temporary stop him in his tracks.

"Hey." shouted the voice. Andy paused a bit to see where the voice came from. He looked around, shrugged, and continued walking. "Hey." shouted the voice again. Andy looked around until he spotted Justin Cole standing at the top of the stairwell looking at something. Andy figured he was probably calling to some girl, so Andy went about his way. "Hey," Justin called out, "Andy!" That definitely got Andy's attention.

Andy turned to Justin and pointed to himself to make sure Justin calling him.

"Yes you." Justin answered while smiling. Andy slowly walked up to him. What would Justin Cole want to talk to him? Justin then asked Andy, "You made this right?" while pointing at it with one hand, while his other was resting on his chin.

"Y-Yeah." Andy answered, not really knowing what's going on.

"I really like this picture you made for the Art Show." Justin told as he went from looking at the macaroni picture to Andy. "The coloring you used."

"Yeah," Andy started to say, "It was hard trying to find green cartwheels that match the green on my shirt." Andy then started to slink down a bit as Justin started to eye him down.

"Yeah, but you had a good model." Justin told him as he eyed every part of Andy's body.

"W-Well Justin," Andy began, "I'm pretty surprise you liked my piece. I would have thought you'd like Molly?" Justin just shook his head 'No'.

"Nah, it was pretty obvious Molly didn't paint her's." Justin then leaned in closer to Andy. "And between you and me, I'm glad Molly didn't win. Last thing the Perfs needs is that head of hers to get bigger." Andy was surprised by what he had just heard. From the tone of Justin's voice, he could tell that Justin didn't quite like the Pefs.

"You don't like the Perfs?" Andy asked him for confirmation and Justin nodded 'Yes'. "But, why do you invite them to your parties, year after year?"

"Social status." Justin quickly replied. "But Andy, I was wondering…" trailed Justin as he scratched the back of his head. "Would you like to hang out after school?"

Andy's jaw just dropped and he pointed to himself again.

"Me? But why?" Andy earnestly asked.

"But I want to see more of your art," Justin told him. "And your dancing." Andy just raised an eyebrow. "I was there… when you were announced the winner and did your victory dance. The way your body moved; it was like poetry in motion." Andy just blushed, than said.

"Ok." Justin just smiled and wrapped an arm against Andy as they both walked down out of the cafeteria, while Andy tried to eat his lunch he almost forgot to eat.


	3. Stevie and Grace

How to Rock Crack Pairings

Stevie/Grace

Disclaimer: How to Rock is the property of Nickelodeon and I make no claims to own it.

Stevie was sitting in the school cafeteria reading her Geography book. She had a test later that day and she couldn't study her band's practice room since Kevin and Nelson were playing some annoying game to see who can get the most Checker chips in a Big Gulp cup by bouncing it against the wall, Kacey was texting up a storm, and Zander was trying out an electric guitar (badly). There was a little noise in the cafeteria, but for the most part, it was quiet enough for Stevie to get some studying done.

Well, it was, until she heard a certain song play.

_"Here's how to be popular_

_In a way that's so hot, you know"_

Stevie looked up from her book in horror and turned to her left.

_"To the tip of the top-ular_

_It strictly kick drum drop-ular_

_Hey now, Hey now"_

'Great,' Stevie thought, 'The Perfs are practicing.' Stevie rolled her eyes and looked over at time.

_"Hey now, Hey now_

_Here's how to be popular-"_

"Alright, cut cut!" Molly shouted, cutting off the song, "Grace, moister!" Molly ordered. Grace then got a spray bottle, turned the knot to 'mist', and sprayed Molly with it. A few minutes later, "Grace! Enough." Grace then promptly stopped. "Grace, Mango Smooth." Grace then went a grabbed a mango smooth for Molly. "Gotta keep these vocal cords from get strained."

"Yeah," Grace replied, "Especially since you can't reach those high notes." As Grace said that, Molly nearly choked on her drink.

"What?" Molly shouted. She slammed down the drink on the table and glared at Grace as she walked towards her. "What did you say?"

"I-uh-I-eee- um..." Grace stammered while backing away nervously.

"I'll have you know I can—"

"Hey!" Stevie shouted, cutting off Molly. "I don't care if you can reach a high note or not, but keep it down, I'm trying to study." Stevie then heeved and went back to looking at her book. Molly then shot Stevie a nasty look, point a finger at her, and was about to say something, but rolled her eyes then turned to grace and say,

"Whatever. Let's go Grace." Molly then turned to walk away, but Grace looked at Stevie and replied,

"Actually," she began, "I wanna stay here." Molly then turned to look at her, shot a skeptical look, then replied,

"Whatever, just meet me at the mall later." Then Molly walked down the hallway and disappeared. Grace just took a seat then to Stevie; there was an awkward silence between them.

"I'm sorry." Grace said breaking the silence. Stevie then looked up from her book and looked at her. "Molly can be kinda bossy." Grace whispered. Stevie merely chuckled at this.

"Saying Molly can be 'kinda bossy' is like saying Bill Gates can be 'kinda rich.'" Stevie then went back to look at her book. A few second passed, then she went to look over her book and saw Grace still staring at her.

"I still wanna to say I'm sorry you had to see that." Grace said. "Is it all right if I sit here with you?" The corner of Stevie's mouth arched up a bit.

"Sure, it's a free country." Stevie replied. "Though, I have to wonder, why do you hang out with Molly?" Stevie inquired. "She's bossy, she's mean, she's orders you around?"

"Because I'm her best friend." Grace happily replied.

"Yeah, but so was Kacey, and you guys kicked her the moment she got braces and glasses." Stevie then put her fingers over her mouth, thinking she must have hit a sore spot.

"I only did that because Molly told us too." Grace tried to defend herself. Stevie just slowly put the book down; she had a feeling she wasn't going to do much studying for a while.

"You think you should stop hanging around with her? You seem like a pretty nice girl." Stevie asked Grace. Grace just kinda smiled.

"Thanks, you know you have a very pretty face." Grace told her. "And a pretty face like that shouldn't use for yelling or frowning." Then Grace leaned in closer and whispered, "It can give you wrinkles."

Stevie couldn't help but slightly beam at this.

"I… gee… thanks Grace." Stevie then nervously put some strains of her hair behind her ears.

"Hey Stevie, I was wondering, wanna hang out this weekend or something?" Grace asked her with a hopeful look on her face.

"Sure." Stevie smiled at her, then paused for a minute. "Wait, why didn't you call me 'Loserberry'?"

"Oh, I only do that because Molly does too." Grace answered as she got up. Stevie had an 'of course' look on her face. "So, are we still on?"

"Yeah," Stevie answered too as she got up. "Between you and Molly, you're probably the least offensive of the Perfs."

"Thanks… Hey!" Grace shouted, "Is that a good thing?"

Stevie just chuckled.


	4. Kacey and Grace

How to Rock Crack Pairings

Kacey/Grace

Disclaimer: How to Rock is the property of Nickelodeon and I make no claims to own it.

"There, that should be the last of it." Kacey muttered under her breath as she finished putting all her stuff back into her backpack. Kacey had decided to stay in the band's practice room for a little to practice their new song for the gig they had Saturday night. All of the other members had already left to do homework, but Kacey thought she could do her's later. As Kacey turned off the lights and closed the door to the practice room, she walked down the hall to the cafeteria. As she was reaching there, she heard a light sound.

_ZZZZZZZ_

Kacey briefly paused for a moment, looked around, and then shrugged her shoulders as she continued walking.

_ZZZZZZZ_

She heard the sound again.

"What was that?" Kacey asked to no one as she looked around. She heard the sound again, then started to move closer to the sound. "If it's a mouse… eeek!" She shuddered as she moved closer to the cafeteria. As she got closer, she saw a figure lying on the table. A figure with long blonde hair. "Grace?" Kacey asked her as she got up closer. Indeed, it was Grace, but she was sound asleep. For a moment, Kacey just looked at her. There was no doofy grin. There was no smug look on her face. There was no attempt to try to act mean. Grace was just sleeping there, looking peaceful. She just looked at rest with herself; so vulnerable, so beautiful, so cute and sexy…

'_Wait? Did I just think Grace looked sexy?'_ Kacey thought to herself. She admits, Grace is a beautiful girl, and she could see why Nelson would have a crush on her, but to call her sexy? Shaking that weird thought out of her head, Kacey decided that it would be a good idea to wake Grace up since the school should be closing soon. "Grace?" Kacey gently asked as she nudges her shoulder.

"Aaaaaagh!" Grace startled and flew up into a sitting position while quickly turning towards whatever had touched her. This caused Kacey to startle as well.

"Kacey?" Grace asked her as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "You scared me." Grace told her in a somewhat sad voice.

"Sorry about that." Kacey apologized. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Oh, I was sitting here and the sun being magnified by the windows made it so warm and cozy that I ended up falling asleep." Grace explained as she got up from the table.

"Well, the school should be closing down soon so you better get going." Kacey told her as she continued her way to the main entrance of the school.

Unfortunately, it was raining outside.

"Ooooh!" Kacey groaned as she put her backpack over her head. "And I had my hair done this morning." She bemoaned.

"Here!" Shouted a voice as an umbrella swooped above Kacey's head. Kacey looked to her right and saw it was Grace who held the umbrella with a smile on her face.

"Uhhh thanks Grace?" Kacey confusedly thank her. Why was Grace being nice to her? Then again, Grace only acts mean to Kacey when Molly does it.

"No problem." Grace told her. "My house is near yours so I can walk with you to keep you out of the rain." Grace explained as the two started walking. "I'm surprised Kacey, you're the one who always told us to bring an umbrella just in case it rains or too hot. Don't wanna mess up our makeup or skin."

Kacey thought to herself. She _did_ always told the Perfs to bring an umbrella with them when she was Queen Perf. Being with Gravity 5 made her forgot that. As the two walked through the rain, Kacey noticed Grace was getting a little _too_ close in her personal space. Well, as well as anyone could get while sharing an umbrella.

"Uh… Grace?" Kacey said to her, motioning with her hands.

"Sorry." Grace apologized, and then got close to her again. "It's just that you're so warm…" Grace explained in a dream-like state while she rest her head on Kacey's shoulder. This cause Kacey to get a little uncomfortable. "Hey… Kacey?" Grace suddenly asks her. "What do you think of two guys or two girls… being closed? Like, super relationship-like closed?"

"Uh… well… " Kacey trailed off. "If that's your choice or who you feel you are… Remember what we at Gravity 5 sing? _'Only you can be you'_?" Kacey explained. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason!" Grace exclaimed as she removed her head her Kacey's shoulder. "Well, there's my house." Grace said as she pointed towards her house. "So, I'll see you tomorrow at school?" Grace asked.

"Uh, yeah, of course." Kacey said. Then her eyes nearly pop out of their sockets as Grace planted a short, but sweet kiss on her lips.

"Bye!" Grace exclaimed as she happily skipped to her house, walked up the stoop, open the door and closed it, leaving a dumb-founded Kacey.

Kacey just stood there for a few minutes, completely forgetting about her hair.


End file.
